Une fleur dans le désert
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Dans la solitude du désert, Temari s'invite dans la chambre et dans le cœur de Tenten.


Titre : Une fleur dans le désert

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : Temari x Tenten

Genre : yuri, lemon

Date : juin 2011

Résumé : Dans la solitude du désert, Temari s'invite dans la chambre et dans le cœur de Tenten.

Note : Cette fic est une annexe à Un simple malentendu, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour en comprendre l'histoire. Elle prend place à la suite de l'enlèvement de Gaara par l'Akatsuki et son sauvetage par Naruto et ses camarades. L'équipe 7 rentre à Konoha tandis que l'équipe Gai est invitée à passer quelques jours de plus à Suna.

* * *

><p><strong>UNE FLEUR DANS LE DÉSERT<strong>

Accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, Tenten se perdait dans la contemplation des montagnes brumeuses qui bordaient le pays du Vent. Le crépuscule s'éclipsait dans des nuances de brun et de mauve, laissant la place à une nuit profonde, silencieuse et glaciale. Jamais Tenten n'était partie si loin de Konoha. Le village lui manquait, avec ses façades baignées par le soleil, sa rivière aux eaux vives. Et ses forêts, vagues verdoyantes, immenses et secrètes, dont le symbole ornait son bandeau frontal. Ses pensées allèrent vers l'équipe 7, qui avait vivement regretté de ne pouvoir profiter de l'hospitalité du Kazekage, mais les impératifs de ses futures missions l'obligeaient à rentrer plus tôt que prévu.

Elle se sentit un peu seule, perdue dans ce désert de sable et parmi ce peuple inconnu, si longtemps ennemi, devenu à présent l'allié de la Feuille. Lee n'était pourtant pas loin. Sans doute se trouvait-il toujours dans le salon principal, en train de disserter avec le Kazekage. Elle sourit un bref instant ; voilà une amitié sur laquelle personne n'aurait jamais osé parier ! Maître Gai s'était accaparé la compagnie de Baki-sama, complètement désemparé devant la curiosité passionnée du flamboyant jônin pour les us et coutumes de ses hôtes. Quant à Neji, il avait manifesté un intérêt tout particulier pour les techniques de combat de Kankurô ; ses marionnettes lui rappelaient les liens qui retenaient la Bunke prisonnière des caprices de la maison principale des Hyûga. Elle les avait quittés plus tôt dans la soirée, épuisée par les derniers événements qui avaient précipité bien des choses, notamment la guerre qu'ils allaient devoir mener contre l'Akatsuki. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser ses pensées s'attarder sur cette sombre menace, et frémit lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

La poignée tourna sans attendre de réponse de sa part, et Temari apparut sur le seuil. Elle portait un plateau dans ses mains.

- Je te dérange ? fit-elle en entrant.

Tenten secoua la tête, trop surprise et méfiante pour répondre. Les lèvres de Temari se crispèrent en un sourire dubitatif. Elle posa le plateau sur une table, referma doucement la porte.

- Je me suis dit qu'une collation nocturne te ferait plaisir, vu la frugalité du dîner de ce soir.

- Le dîner était très bien, dit Tenten avec un brin d'hésitation dans la voix.

Elle ne savait que dire, espérait que l'autre ne resterait pas et repartirait bien vite. Temari eut cette fois un sourire moqueur.

- Allons, je sais parfaitement ce que vaut la gastronomie de Suna comparée aux richesses de Konoha ! répliqua-t-elle avant d'adoucir sa remarque. Nous avons peu, c'est vrai, mais nous l'offrons avec plaisir à ceux que nous accueillons à notre table.

- C'est... très prévenant de ta part, merci, dit Tenten en s'approchant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plateau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rien de très folichon, j'en ai peur. Du thé vert et des fruits secs.

- Merci, réitéra Tenten d'un ton plus ferme.

Comme Temari ne bougeait pas, elle avança la main vers l'un des bols, prit une datte, la porta à sa bouche et la mastiqua avec application. Enrobée de miel, sucrée, moelleuse à l'intérieur. Tenten en recracha discrètement le noyau, étonnée par la saveur du fruit.

- C'est bon, finit-elle par avouer.

- Hmmm... acquiesça la jeune femme.

Un silence embarrassé envahit la petite pièce. Tenten songea qu'il était temps pour Temari de s'en aller, elle avait joué son rôle d'hôtesse courtoise et attentive à ses invités, et visiblement elle n'avait rien de plus à lui dire. Mais elle ne bougeait pas ; bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle l'observait de son regard farouche. La brune se sentit mal à l'aise. Temari avait été sa première véritable adversaire lors des examens chûnin. Cela s'était passé des années auparavant, mais Tenten n'oubliait pas : les coups portés, les attaques manquées, et l'humiliation finale, celle d'avoir été un si piètre challenge pour la kunoichi du sable. Aujourd'hui encore, il lui semblait que cette défaite terrassait son amour-propre plus sûrement que tous les combats qu'elle avait perdus ensuite.

- Bien, je vais te laisser, déclara enfin Temari.

Tenten les surprit toutes les deux en lâchant un soupir soulagé.

- Je suis fatiguée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne dors pas très bien lorsque...

Lorsque je suis loin de Konoha, loin de ses forêts et de ses arbres aux vertes frondaisons...

- Pas de souci, répliqua l'autre. Bonne nuit.

Tenten lui répondit d'un vague marmonnement. Elle regarda Temari faire quelques pas en direction de la porte, poser la main sur la poignée avant de la tourner. Tout son corps se raidit lorsque Temari fit volte-face.

- Écoute, c'est idiot, dit-elle d'un ton abrupt. On ne peut pas être amies ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit tant elle était stupéfaite par la brusquerie de la question. Finalement ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent en une ligne soucieuse.

- Non, je ne crois pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Ah, la vieille inimitié entre nos deux villages est difficile à oublier, supposa Temari, dont le ton méprisant masquait à peine sa déception. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour être venue. Et pour avoir sauvé mon petit frère. Je ne te dérangerai plus.

- Attends ! s'exclama Tenten en voyant son hôtesse partir. Je... Je voudrais une revanche.

Temari se retourna.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en haussant les sourcils. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Une revanche, répéta Tenten d'une voix plus assurée. Tu me dois bien ça, après l'examen chûnin, et notre bagarre à Konoha le mois dernier.

- Hmmm... pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être intéressant, songea la blonde, dont le visage s'éclaira à la perspective d'un bon combat. Mais tu sais, nous avons des règles à Suna. Es-tu prête à les respecter ?

- Ça dépend, répliqua Tenten en se renfrognant.

Le pays du Vent lui faisait l'effet d'une contrée primitive et barbare, qui pouvait prévoir ce que ces rustres appelaient "règles de combat" ?

- Une lutte à mains nues, du pur taijutsu, expliqua Temari. Il faudra que tu laisses tes armes au vestiaire. Quant à moi, je suis sûre que je me débrouillerai parfaitement sans mon éventail, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les lèvres de Tenten se tordirent en une moue sceptique. Pourquoi pas, en effet ? Et peut-être qu'ensuite, elles pourraient commencer à parler d'amitié.

oOoOo

Une foule grandissante s'attroupait sur l'aire d'entraînement de Suna, et ce n'était certainement pas les exercices des apprentis-ninjas qui les attiraient dans ce lieu. Tout le monde avait eu vent du défi lancé par la kunoichi de Konoha à la sœur aînée du Kazekage. Cela promettait un beau spectacle, et ni le peuple du Vent, encore moins l'équipe Gai n'avaient l'intention de le manquer.

- Les filles, je vous jure ! soupira Kankurô d'un ton mélodramatique. Ça se crêpe le chignon pour des broutilles.

- Ta sœur n'apprécierait sans doute pas de t'entendre parler de crêpage de chignon à son propos, fit remarquer Neji.

- Elle m'arracherait les yeux, reconnut le ninja en grimaçant.

- Je trouve que c'est la plus belle manifestation de respect et d'amitié entre nos deux peuples ! s'écria Lee. Un combat fraternel, sans autres armes que la force et le courage. Cela m'émeut si profondément que j'en pleurerais de joie !

- Tu ne veux pas attendre la fin du combat pour ça ? railla Kankurô. Tu pourras pleurer tout ton soûl une fois que ma frangine aura mis au tapis ta coéquipière.

Lee se redressa et gonfla la poitrine. Même Neji afficha une expression moqueuse.

- J'ai confiance en Tenten, fit l'expert en taijutsu, et le porteur du Byakugan approuva d'un hochement de tête solennel.

Un brouhaha parcourut l'assemblée lorsque Tenten apparut sur l'aire de combat. Sans le grand rouleau qu'elle portait accroché dans son dos, elle paraissait plus petite et plus démunie que jamais. Pieds nus, elle s'avança au milieu du cercle. Elle avait ôté ses gants, et n'était vêtue que de sa veste blanche et de son pantalon rouge.

Soudain, des vivats accueillirent l'arrivée de Temari. D'un pas souverain, elle se plaça devant son adversaire, non sans avoir salué ses frères d'un geste de la main. Si Gaara sembla rester de marbre, Kankurô en revanche leva le poing en signe de triomphe. La foule vibrait pour sa championne, assurée de sa victoire. Les camarades de Tenten lui pardonnaient presque son parti-pris, tant il était difficile de croire que la brune avait la moindre chance de tenir plus de cinq secondes contre la redoutable Sabaku no Temari.

Les épaules rejetées en arrière et les mains sur les hanches, la blonde affichait une assurance presque insolente. Tenten inspira calmement, ferma les yeux un bref instant, et adopta sa position de combat. L'arbitre donna le signal de départ.

Puis ce fut le silence, seulement brisé par le hoquet de stupeur de Kankurô. Tenten ne semblait pas avoir bougé ; pourtant Temari s'était retrouvée étalée de tout son long sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Elle se redressa péniblement, lança un regard incrédule à la petite brune qui la contemplait d'un air paisible.

- Hé là... fit Temari en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...

- J'ai engagé le combat, répondit Tenten avant de débuter sa seconde attaque.

Un coup porté à la poitrine, un autre au ventre, un balayage de la jambe droite, et Temari fut projetée à l'autre bout du cercle. Des gestes si fluides, si rapides qu'on eût dit un coup de vent soufflant sur une poignée de sable.

Temari n'était pas du genre à se laisser battre à plates coutures sans répliquer. Une ombre d'humiliation voila son visage, toute trace d'orgueil déserta ses traits. Elle serra des poings rageurs et, avec un cri de guerre, elle chargea son adversaire.

Trois minutes et quarante-deux secondes. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Tenten pour prouver à Temari et à tous les autres que sa place dans la meilleure équipe de taijutsu des Cinq Pays n'était pas volée.

Avec prévenance, Rock Lee tendit un mouchoir à Kankurô pour que ce dernier sèche les larmes de la défaite.

oOoOo

- Pourquoi utiliser toutes ces armes alors que tu es bien plus efficace sans elles ? s'enquit Temari.

La question, tant de fois posée auparavant, arracha à la jeune fille un soupir agacé. C'était un refrain qui avait rythmé toute sa période d'apprentissage, lorsque ses maîtres de l'Académie s'étaient rendu compte de son potentiel et de ses capacités. Même Neji lui avait lancé des piques à ce propos, de cette voix hautaine et cinglante qu'il prenait lorsque quelque chose irritait son pragmatisme et sa logique. Seuls maître Gai et Rock Lee n'avaient jamais critiqué le choix qu'elle s'était imposé, et elle regrettait parfois de ne pas leur montrer sa gratitude autant qu'ils le méritaient.

La jeune fille glissa un regard en direction de Temari, assise sur le bord du lit de l'infirmerie. Tenten elle-même ne portait aucune séquelle de leur duel, mais la blonde kunoichi avait vu son épaule démise - et remise par les soins rudes et sans douceur des ninjas médecins de Suna. Elle se demanda si Temari lui en voulait de l'avoir si facilement vaincue, devant sa famille et son peuple réunis. Elle s'était sentie obligée de lui rendre visite, et de voir de ses propres yeux si Temari lui tenait rigueur de sa défaite.

Cette victoire, Tenten l'avait voulue plus que tout au monde. Pourtant elle lui laissait dans la bouche un goût d'inachevé et de regret. À présent, la question de Temari flottait entre elles comme le signe d'une nouvelle incompréhension, d'un futur affrontement. Tenten crut bon de désamorcer la tension en avouant la vérité, tout simplement.

- Le rouleau qui me sert à invoquer mes armes, commença-t-elle. C'était celui de ma mère. Avant qu'elle ne meure lors de l'attaque du démon renard. De plus...

Elle hésita, détourna les yeux parce que le regard intense de Temari, fixé sur elle, la dérangeait bien plus que son aveu à une presque inconnue.

- De plus, mon père est le maître forgeron de Konoha. Toutes les armes utilisées par les ninjas du village sont fabriquées dans son atelier. Je suis loin d'égaler ma mère dans la maîtrise du rouleau, et je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur de la virtuosité de mon père, mais... Je veux m'améliorer, je veux que la mémoire et le talent de ma mère continuent de vivre avec moi. Tu comprends ?

- Hmmm, fit la blonde, pensive. Je n'ai connu ma mère que les trois premières années de ma vie, et le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste d'elle s'efface avec le temps. J'ai toujours gardé avec moi un petit éventail qu'elle aimait utiliser lorsqu'elle était jeune mariée. Je m'en suis beaucoup inspiré pour développer ma technique et mes jutsus. Alors oui, je comprends.

- Je sais que je suis bien plus forte sans ces armes, dit Tenten. Mais parfois, il ne s'agit pas seulement de gagner.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle réalisa à quel point elles étaient justes, et combien sa rancœur envers Temari avait été vaine et frivole.

- Je suppose... que l'on peut être amies, maintenant ? conclut-elle en offrant sa main à la kunoichi.

Celle-ci la prit volontiers, et Tenten sentit un frémissement glisser le long de son échine. La main de Temari était chaude, ferme et calleuse. Une main de guerrière, plus prompte à frapper qu'à prodiguer des caresses.

Elle sursauta lorsque Temari se leva, s'approcha d'elle si près que leurs nez semblèrent sur le point de se toucher.

- Tu m'intrigues, Konoha no Tenten, dit-elle de sa voix grave, aux accents légèrement ironiques, et malgré tout Tenten ne se sentit pas vexée.

Elle pinça les lèvres, ne sachant que répondre, redoutant que sa voix ne trahisse sa confusion. Temari l'intimidait à présent, non plus en tant que ninja, mais en tant que femme. Parce qu'il lui fallait bien admettre que la blonde était bien plus féminine qu'elle ! Sans le vouloir, Tenten compara leurs silhouettes si dissemblables, leurs chevelures, le grain de leur peau, les courbes sensuelles que l'on devinait sous le kimono de la blonde, et ses propres formes, si menues qu'elles paraissaient inexistantes. Temari était une femme, et elle n'était qu'une petite fille idiote et maladroite. C'était un terrain sur lequel elle ne gagnerait jamais.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

La voix de Temari perça à travers ses pensées désordonnées.

- Tu rougis ? continua la plus âgée. À quoi tu penses ?

Le ton semblait taquin, et Tenten voulut dégager sa main de celle de la blonde. Cette dernière resserra sa poigne.

- Tenten...

Le nom roula sur la langue de Temari, plein de moquerie et d'inflexions charmeuses.

- Tu ressembles à un petit chaton qui n'ose pas manger la pâtée qu'on lui offre.

La comparaison absurde mortifia Tenten, et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Temari relâcha sa main, mais au lieu de la laisser aller complètement, ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le fin poignet de la brune.

- Tu es très mignonne, souffla la kunoichi en approchant son visage du sien, si proche que son souffle tiède caressa la joue de Tenten. Tu sais, ici on prend l'affection où on la trouve, parce qu'elle est aussi rare qu'une source d'eau fraîche au milieu du désert.

Des cheveux blonds chatouillèrent son front, des lèvres souples frôlèrent les siennes. Puis, avec la brusquerie qui lui était caractéristique, Temari recula.

- À plus tard, Konoha no Tenten ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- Euh...

Tenten demeura seule, plantée au milieu de l'infirmerie à présent déserte.

oOoOo

La nuit, pas un bruit ne venait troubler le sommeil des habitants de Suna. Ou plutôt si, un bourdonnement presque inaudible, quelque chose d'indicible que Gaara appelait "la respiration du désert", d'une voix entendue qui ne manquait pas de susciter la chair de poule chez ses auditeurs.

Tenten repoussa la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle dormait au pays du Vent. Le lendemain matin, de très bonne heure l'avait avertie maître Gai, les ninjas de Konoha rentreraient enfin à la maison.

Le sommeil et le repos se refusaient obstinément à elle. Tenten en connaissait la raison, mais elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, déterminée à ne pas faire face à des émotions qui la dépassaient complètement.

Temari l'avait-elle vraiment embrassée ? Avait-elle réellement suggéré ce que Tenten avait cru comprendre ? Ou bien avait-elle interprété de travers les gestes et les paroles de la blonde ? S'était-il seulement passé quelque chose entre elles, dans l'infirmerie, ou avait-elle été victime d'une illusion ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, Tenten avait l'impression qu'une porte s'était ouverte sur un réseau de possibilités dont elle n'avait jamais supposé l'existence, et cela lui donnait le vertige.

Elle finit par se lever, commença à faire les cent pas, ce qui ne l'aida pas à trouver le sommeil et encore moins à apaiser son esprit. Le chemin du retour allait être plus ardu que jamais, entre la fatigue et les questions qui tournaient sans fin dans sa tête.

Un raclement à sa porte la fit bondir jusqu'au plafond. Pour une kunoichi, se dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur qui s'était emballé, elle était sérieusement dépourvue de vigilance ces derniers temps.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, tira sur le haut de son pyjama tout chiffonné.

- Entrez, dit-elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, cependant elle résonna dans le silence nocturne. Temari pénétra dans la pièce, referma doucement la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme portait un kimono de coton, rouge sombre ou peut-être prune, Tenten n'arrivait pas à en deviner la couleur dans la pénombre.

Sans un mot, Temari avança jusqu'à elle et prit place à ses côtés. Les lattes du sommier grincèrent sous son poids. Si proches, mais sans se toucher tout à fait. La brune déglutit avec peine, frotta ses paumes soudain devenues moites contre la couverture.

Temari la troublait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Des années durant, elle avait été aux yeux de Tenten l'arrogante kunoichi de Suna, qui avait balayé ses rêves d'un simple revers de son éventail démesuré. Mais cette nuit-là, Tenten n'était que trop consciente de ce corps souple et délié à côté d'elle, de cette respiration régulière qui soulevait une poitrine dont elle devinait la plénitude.

Elle se trémoussa imperceptiblement, tenta de s'écarter pour agrandir la distance qui ne les séparait pas assez à son goût. La main de Temari se referma sur la sienne, prévenant tout mouvement de sa part.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda la blonde.

- Jamais de la vie, répliqua Tenten, priant pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas son appréhension.

Elle avait peur et ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais au milieu de cette anxiété grandissante il y avait quelque chose d'autre, un sentiment diffus qui papillonnait au creux de son ventre, et se répandait lentement dans ses veines comme un liquide brûlant.

- Tu es si mignonne et si gentille, reprit Temari. Tu me plais beaucoup.

- Je ne suis pas si gentille que ça, protesta Tenten. La preuve, je t'ai longtemps détesté.

Elle sentit le sourire de Temari plus qu'elle ne le vit.

- C'est bien, souffla la blonde à son oreille. Au moins tu ne m'as pas oubliée.

De sa main libre elle souleva le menton de Tenten, passa un pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pour en éprouver la douceur. Finalement, sa bouche se posa sur celle de la brune et la réclama pour sienne.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tenten se laissa faire. Elle songea que ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le frôlement de leurs lèvres, plus tôt dans la journée. Rien à voir non plus avec les caresses avides et maladroites du jeune apprenti de son père. De brèves images traversèrent son esprit, la fournaise étouffante de la forge, le claquement du marteau contre l'acier brûlant, l'inexpérience du garçon, leurs regards fuyants et honteux une fois que ce fut terminé...

Temari savait ce qu'elle faisait, pensa Tenten comme une main entreprenante se glissait sous sa chemise. Des doigts rugueux suivirent la ligne de sa taille, éprouvèrent le dentelé de ses côtes sous la peau fine. Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'ils tracèrent la courbe menue de son sein gauche.

- Tu l'a déjà fait avec une fille ? murmura Temari.

- Non...

- Avec un garçon alors ?

Tenten acquiesça.

- C'était comment ? reprit la blonde, curieuse.

- ...Baveux, fit Tenten après un instant de réflexion.

Temari accueillit sa réponse d'un profond rire de gorge. Tenten se rebiffa.

- Il salivait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était... un défaut physiologique.

- D'accord, concéda l'autre. Je te promets de ne pas te baver dessus.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Non, tu as raison. Tu as déjà été amoureuse ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Il y avait longtemps de cela, elle s'était entichée de Neji, bien avant qu'il ne devînt son frère d'armes et l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Un peu plus tard,s son regard avait été attiré par Aburame Shino, sans qu'elle sût vraiment pourquoi. Ses ardeurs adolescentes s'étaient calmées à mesure que les missions s'enchaînaient, et elle n'y avait plus pensé. Il lui arrivait parfois d'admirer l'amour unique et inconditionnel de Lee pour Sakura, aussi brillant et pur qu'un diamant brut. Ou d'envier la relation naissante entre Neji et Shikamaru, les regards qui se cherchaient, les mains qui se frôlaient, les plaisanteries charmeuses qu'ils échangeaient.

Les mains de Temari sur ses épaules la ramenèrent à ses côtés.

- L'amour, dit la blonde, tu ne le reconnais qu'une fois qu'il t'a frappé et mis à nu. D'abord il te rend profondément stupide et malheureux. Ensuite, tu avoues tes sentiments et cela te fait aussi mal que si tu t'arrachais le cœur pour le présenter à la personne que tu aimes. Tu te sens faible et vulnérable, jusqu'au moment où ton amour est partagé et là, tu ressens une euphorie digne des plus glorieuses batailles.

Avec insistance mais sans brutalité, Temari appuya sur ses épaules, l'incita à s'allonger. Ses longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle avait détachés pour la nuit, se retrouvèrent éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc.

- Tu me détestes toujours ? s'enquit Temari.

Tenten contempla la silhouette sombre au-dessus d'elle. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Temari dénoua sa chevelure blonde, grimpa sur le lit tout en écartant les pans de son kimono. À cheval sur la brune, elle se dévêtit jusqu'à la taille. Il faisait toujours sombre, mais à travers la fenêtre passaient les rayons de la lune, qui découpèrent dans le clair-obscur les épaules et les seins nus de la jeune femme. Sa cadette fut prise d'une brusque envie de rire.

- Tenten, gronda la blonde.

- Désolée. C'est juste que... est-ce que tu es en train de me présenter ton cœur, Temari ?

La kunoichi se détendit, s'allongea sur la jeune fille, nicha son visage au creux de son cou.

- Mon cœur et tout le reste.

Et tandis que son aînée l'embrassait à nouveau, Tenten oublia où elles étaient, qui elles étaient. L'univers tout entier se réduisit à cette minuscule chambre perdue dans le désert, à la bouche de Temari et à ses mains qui étudiaient son corps comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Des doigts agiles caressèrent ses mamelons sous le fin tissu de sa chemise, descendirent le long de son estomac, tirèrent sur la cordelette qui retenait son pantalon. Pyjama et kimono glissèrent sur le sol dans un bruissement de coton.

Tenten leva les bras, toucha, émerveillée, la poitrine de son amante, noua les mains autour de son cou, l'invita à se rapprocher davantage. Elle sentit un genou s'insinuer entre ses jambes. Avec douceur, Temari l'incita à écarter les cuisses.

Lorsque les doigts de sa compagne s'enfoncèrent dans la moiteur soyeuse de son intimité, elle s'entendit gémir sans reconnaître cette voix tremblante, aux accents désespérés et qui était pourtant la sienne. Elle eut l'impression de se noyer dans une mer d'orage, resserra son étreinte, s'accrocha plus fermement au corps de Temari. Les sensations étaient si nouvelles, le plaisir si dévastateur qu'à l'instant ultime, des sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Épuisée. Vidée de la moindre parcelle d'énergie. Mais étrangement sereine. Et heureuse.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, l'aube colorait à peine les monts brumeux du pays du Vent. Une délégation officielle accompagnait les ninjas de Konoha aux portes du village de Suna.

- Ces quelques jours passés auprès de votre peuple furent pour nous un grand honneur, déclara solennellement maître Gai.

- Gaara-sama, il faudra absolument que vous veniez à Konoha pour que nous puissions vous rendre la pareille ! s'exclama Lee. Nous pourrons nous entraîner ensemble, mêler nos corps et nos sueurs pour célébrer la gloire majestueuse de notre jeunesse !

- J'y songerai, dit Gaara, et Tenten aurait juré qu'une lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux verts, d'ordinaire inexpressifs.

Venant de Lee, la proposition était totalement innocente et n'avait rien de tendancieux. Elle provoqua cependant un ricanement chez Kankurô, qui se hâta d'interpeler Neji.

- Vous avez l'esprit sacrément ouvert, à Konoha. À ce propos, tu donneras le bonjour à ton cher fiancé !

L'intéressé devint blanc comme un linge.

- Kankurô, pour la dernière fois, cette histoire est le fruit d'un regrettable malentendu !

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses compagnons étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, et cette pensée lui fit un bien fou.

- Il se peut que je revienne au pays du Feu, d'ici quelque temps, fit la voix de Temari, tout près d'elle.

La jeune fille ne se tourna pas vers son aînée, mais continua de sourire.

- Le village sera ravi de ta visite.

- J'espère bien !

- Il faudra nous avertir un peu à l'avance, afin que nous soyons sûrs d'être prêts pour ta venue.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Tenten ajusta les bretelles de son sac à dos, vérifia que les liens retenant son rouleau étaient solidement noués. Elle s'apprêta à suivre ses équipiers, qui déjà s'éloignaient sur le sentier de sable, quand elle se tourna enfin vers la blonde.

- Fais bonne route, Konoha no Tenten.

- Porte-toi bien, Sabaku no Temari.

Elle emprunta à son tour le chemin qui serpentait entre les dunes, consciente de laisser à Suna un peu plus que le souvenir de sa présence. Des mots, des étreintes. Et des sentiments délicieusement secrets, qui venaient d'éclore dans son cœur comme une fleur dans le désert.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'était ma toute première incursion dans le monde du yuri ; depuis dix ans que j'écris des fics, il était temps ! Comme je le disais au début, cette fic appartient à la chronologie d'Un simple malentendu : elle intervient entre les chapitres 6 et 7. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé, ou si vous pensez pouvoir m'aider à m'améliorer !<p> 


End file.
